


Easy

by Daiver



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Falling In Love, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, actually I just wanted to write a sweet little one-page-thingy about two dorks being dorky, and of course some stupid behavior, but my brain physically forced my fingers to put some drama in it, i mean literally, no i'm not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiver/pseuds/Daiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which love can be quite difficult. But only if you let it play this particular part.<br/>Kise has never been a good actor. And the worst actor always gets the worst part of the whole play, that's for sure. However, Kise wouldn't be called Kise, if he didn't make his way out of this miserable situation, longing for the end of the story that would solve all of his problems. And this end is called Aomine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra/gifts).



> Actually this thing was supposed to be really short, a quick idea I wanted to write down in like an hour or something. But I ended up going to bed at 6 am because my fingers just didn't stop moving. And I mean: who could go to sleep anyways with an incomplete AoKise story waiting for you to finish it?  
> Right, nobody.  
> So here it is, I hope you enjoy it ~

You know what's the shittiest thing about love? It's sudden.  
Not the way it's presented in movies, where the prince looks deep in his princess' bright eyes, gently holds her soft hand and slowly but steadily feels the butterflies conquering his stomach. Not where childhood friends sit by the ocean, watch the sunset and feel their growing love for each other.  
Not like that.  
It happens everywhere, in every possible second of your life and it throws you completely out of this thoroughly built road you call life.  
You could step out of the shower and be overwhelmed by the thought: _fuck I'm in love_.  
You could be sitting on the couch, watching horribly bad reality shows, searching for the remote control and suddenly feel the urge to throw up a thousand butterflies, thinking: _fuck I'm in love._  
Or you could be me. You could have seen this particular person in a match that felt ages ago, could have lived on the exact way you used to, could have played basketball, failed lots of tests and so many other things. But then one day on your way home you could suddenly be punched by your own thoughts.  
In fact they hit me so unprepared I managed to stumble and fall right on my nose. Not in a metaphorical way, I mean literally: my face had an interesting meeting with the cold and dirty street. It was actually pretty pathetic, but in that moment it didn't feel like that for me. Because at this point the only thing rushing through my mind was:  
 _fuck_. You know what.

Actually, it could have been quite easy. I considered myself a quite handsome man and I knew from experience that there were a bunch of people who thought the same way. So if I really liked a person that much, it should actually be simple to make this one fall in love with me as well.  
But apparently the word “easy“ refused to join my vocabulary. The person I fell in love with, lying on the street and too strangled up in my thoughts to stand up again, was not easy.

Aomine was strong. He was enduring and powerful. He fought for the things he loved, if necessary until the very end.  
But nevertheless his name was Aomine. And that was actually a more polite expression for the term “dick“. He always had a bad temper, he was rude to everyone who wanted to help him and the only love he really fought for was basketball. I thought about Kuroko and Momoi and how they ever held onto him, trying to make him a better person. Well, Kuroko kinda did make him better in a way after they won their game at the Wintercup. At least in terms of bringing back his one and only love: Basketball.  
No, definitely not easy.

“Dude, you alright?“ Footsteps could be heard behind me, followed a concerned sounding voice. I moved my head a little so I could see where that voice came from. A guy my age came into my view, black hair, maybe a few inches taller than me. I tried to smile at him, though I didn't think it looked very convincing from that angle,“Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry.“  
I managed to get on my knees and stand up again. My clothes must look like shit by now since it was not the best weather to play rock, but I didn't really mind. Ensuring the guy that I just slipped unluckily (which was not a lie), I grabbed my bag and somehow managed to get home without causing myself any other troubles. Finally inside the apartment, I closed the door behind me and just took a deep breath. Then I went upstairs, got rid of my dirty clothes and stepped right into the shower.  
And I guess for the next two hours or so I thought about all the varieties of the word “stupid“ to describe myself properly. Or at least describe the idea of how the fuck I was able to fall for Aomine Daiki.

*~*~*

My life didn't really change after this sudden realization. I mean, I didn't expect something else since there wouldn't be any gracious god who saw my misery and sent me a kind and loving Aomine to knock at my door.  
As well as nobody found out about this strange new thing, not my family nor my teammates. Let alone my current girlfriend that started to get really annoyed by my sudden lack of fondness towards her. But well, better she dumped me because of that before I had to tell her that right now my line wasn't as straight as it used to be.

I sighed as I turned around in bed. Sleep hadn't been my friend the past few weeks, because every time I tried to close my eyes I suddenly saw dark blue hair appearing in front of me. I saw blue eyes looking at me, no, looking through me, heard a smooth voice whispering in my ear and felt warm hands wandering around my body. And usually at this point I either let my hands follow the path his had marked or thought of my great-grandma to cool me down again. And I decided that today was granny day.  
I tried to get my legs out of my cover and sat up. A brief look on my phone told me it was 2:37 in the morning a.k.a honestly not the time to get up yet. But this seemed to become a routine anyways so I didn't really bother. I made my way into the kitchen, more specifically to the fridge, grabbed a coke and all the sweets I could find. Usually everyone and their mother liked to tell me that sweets weren't good for me especially when I worked as a model and didn't want to wake up one day with a grenade exploding in my face spreading zit shaped fragments on my cheeks. Okay, they didn't phrase it exactly like that, but from the insistence they brought this topic up with, you could easily get that impression.  
I just shrugged at myself and started eating. Some people told me that they couldn't eat anything when they were deeply in love, but with me it was the complete opposite. I turned into a monster and ate everything I could possibly find. I was glad that my metabolism was good enough not to let people see that, but I nevertheless didn't feel really good afterward. I should really change my new eating patterns before they became a habit. Or should just get him the fuck out of my head.  
Almost coincidentally my eyes focused on my phone again. The past time I often thought about just calling or messaging him and just see his words or hear his voice. It was really tempting but then again I couldn't bring up the courage. I snorted and had to hold back a bitter laugh because of how stupid that sounded, coming from me. I should be the one with no problems in social interacting. It should be the easiest thing for me. I mean, I was Kise Ryouta, god damn it.  
Before I even knew about it I had grabbed my phone and was searching for Aomine in my contacts. My thumb hit the call-button and I held the phone against my ear, completely ignoring the fact that it was probably not the appropriate time for a call.  
It took quite some time before I could hear some mumbling through the phone, “Wha is it?“  
I was mute the very moment I heard his voice. I felt my lips form different words but they couldn't make their way out of my mouth. The only thing I managed was a retarded, “Um... Hi.“  
The other end of the line was silent for a moment and the next thing I heard was, “Why are you calling?“ he seemed a bit less sleepy now but in return slightly more pissed off. Couldn't blame him for that, I was both really bothering and extremely embarrassing at this moment. Why the heck was I calling again? Oh right, I had no reason.  
“How are you doing, Aominecchi?“ I tried my Kise-like voice and failed miserably.  
“You know what time it is?“  
“Er, yeah, I hope you're not too pissed off.“  
“Tell me a good reason for dragging me outta sleep and I'll think about it.“  
Well then. For a brief moment I was tempted to tell him that Godzilla had suddenly attacked and killed my whole family, burned down my apartment and eaten both of my legs just to not make him angry at me.  
“You-you know...,“ I lost myself in my own tangled up thoughts and didn't remember what I was planning to say. Not that there had ever been a plan.  
He snorted audibly, “Spit it out, Kise.“  
I had to swallow at the sound of my name. The very moment I wanted to start another awkward sentence, I suddenly heard a voice on the phone that was definitely not his: “Ehh, Dai-chan, be quiet!“ I immediately knew it was Momoi talking and stiffened at the thought of what she was doing in Aomines room in the middle of the night.  
“It won't take long, so...,“ the rest of the sentence was not properly audible, because Aomine seemed to hold the phone away from his ear. While he still didn't reply I felt my mouth getting dry and my stupid brain started to show me pictures it wasn't supposed to show.  
When he finally put the phone back to his ear I already felt like I had completely lost the possibility to ever speak again.  
“Come on, say what you have to say and let us sleep.“  
I couldn't hold back, I had to take a deep sibilant breath at the word “us“. And nothing else was coming from me.  
Only marginally I heard slight concern in his voice, “Kise? Are you alright?“  
It took me so much effort to open up my mouth again that it was almost ridiculous: “Um,- yeah... yeah I'm fine.“  
“Did something happen?“  
 _Yes._  
 _Yes._  
“No, don't worry. I'm sorry for interrupting you two. I'll call you again when … it's more suitable,“ and I hung up without letting him speak once more. I stared at the kitchen table and the food that was still lying there while trying to process this phone call. Was there a calming and reasonable explanation for Momoi sleeping in the same room as Aomine, most likely even in his bed? I couldn't think of one. I never thought about them being more than friends but considering how much time they spent together and how much Momoi was Aomines type it was quite likely that it somehow had to happen. There was no denying it, even though it hurt.  
It hurt pretty fucking much.

*~*~*

I knew there wasn't any proof to my theory. But the moment you start brooding over something in a way that's not healthy anymore, your theory quickly becomes your biggest fear. And it has always been easy for fears to become your own reality.  
To be short: By the end of the week I was actually sure that Aomine and Momoi were a thing.

Even though that realization was like a painful and repetitive punch in my stomach, I didn't let any part of my life slip over it. None of my people seemed to notice and I felt like I was the enthusiastic Kise I always used to be. And I really was, at least as long as I didn't think of him. My laughs were genuine when my teammates made their stupid jokes and my love for basketball was unbroken. But alone at home when nothing was there to distract me I was reminded that there was a part of me that was really sad. Most of the time when I felt like that, I just got into the shower and tried to think about happy things. And it worked somehow. Most of the time.

I think I don't have to tell you that I never called him since then. And he never called back so I think he was just fine with that. At this point I would have been really glad to keep my distance with him to be honest. I missed him, but on the other hand I didn't feel ready to face him.  
Well, I think Kuroko had other plans with me.  
His call came right after my training, when me and the other members of the Kaijo basketball team still were in the changing room. It took pretty long until I found my phone in the bottom of my bag and hastily answered the call, “What's up, Kurokocchi?”  
I smiled at the sound of his always monotonous voice, but that smile escaped really fast at his words, “Hey Kise-kun. I was told to invite you to a party the Seirin team is throwing to celebrate our victory at the Wintercup. Of course Kasamatsu and the others can come as well.”  
I tried to be as enthusiastic as I could thinking about who was surely also going to be at that party, “Oh that's great! When is it?”  
“On Saturday, 9 pm. I'll send you a message with the address.”  
I told my teammates about Kurokos invitation and they were all immediately exited to go there. Along the Wintercup we all started to really like the Seirin team, so it was obvious that this party sounded like a lot of fun to them.  
“As you probably already heard through the phone, we'd all like to come.”  
I had the feeling Kuroko smiled lightly, “Okay, I'll tell my team.”  
Before Kuroko could hang up, a little question escaped my lips, “Will the other teams come as well? I mean like Shutoku and ...Touou?”  
What was that question even asked for? I knew Aomine would be there, especially since he finally managed to refresh his bonds with Kuroko. I had to resist the sudden urge to hit my palm against my forehead.  
“Midorima-kun has already announced that his team's going to show up, but I haven't had a chance to talk to Aomine-kun, yet,” he seemed to hesitate a second, “Why do you ask? Is that a problem?”  
“No! No, no, I have no problem with Aomine showing up, honestly.” I didn't even realize that I was just referring to Aomine. But maybe he wouldn't think about it twice.  
“Okay good...,” his voice slightly trailed off. I tried to catch up to my cheerful voice, “Then, see you on Saturday! We're looking forward to it.”  
“Bye.”  
The whole team had started to talk about the party and they really looked happy. I tried to fit in as much as I could while thinking about what might be waiting for me on Saturday. He was going to be there and with him Momoi ...  
The next time my mind really hit the surface I recognized that Kasamatsu and I were the last people  
to still be in the changing room. Kasamatsu was leaning against the door with his arms crossed and a slightly impatient look on his face: “You sure take a lot of time to change today.”  
I smiled apologetic and grabbed my bag as I was finished changing, “Sorry. You didn't have to wait for me, though.”  
His expression changed from slightly bothered to serious, “I know, but we have to talk.”  
I kept my smile, “What do you want to talk about?”  
Trying to walk past him I was stopped by him, his eyes suddenly full of concern, “What happened?”  
I lifted one brow, “What do you mean? Nothing.”  
Kasamatsu punched me lightly into the shoulder, “Don't lie to me, idiot. I'm not that dumb. Something's bothering you for quite some time now.”  
I tried to withstand his gaze but failed after some seconds, “Don't worry, I can solve that by myself.” This time he let me pass him, but he soon caught up with my steps, “You now you can talk to me if you have any problems.”  
“Thank you, but there's no need.”  
He hit me again, this time it hurt much more, “I told you not to lie to me.”  
I wanted to ensure him there was nothing to talk about, but I knew I'd end up being punched a third time so I kept my mouth shut. We walked in silence for quite some time, actually to the point where our paths would usually get separated.  
“Let me guess. Is it about Aomine?”  
The sudden statement hit me so unprepared that I forgot to walk on. That was more than an answer to him, “So I was right. What's the matter with him?”  
For a moment I was quiet and thought about what to say. Should I tell him? I mean he really seemed to care about me and maybe it would actually help me to talk to someone.  
“How did you figure it out?”  
He shrugged, “I heard you talking about him on the phone with Kuroko. And it was not the way you normally talk.”  
Before I realized I had told him. From all the fuss that had been going on in my head to the phone call, I left nothing unmentioned. I didn't even know why I told Kasamatsu of all people. Maybe because he was just the first to be there and ask.  
I ended my monologue with a searchingly gaze towards him and hoped that he wouldn't judge me because of who I had the misfortune to fall in love to. But the only thing he had to say was, “Momoi? That pink haired girl? Dude, do you listen to yourself for once? I barely know them and even I can tell for sure that they would never actually date.”  
The first wave of relief about his acceptance was washed away by his words, “But how could you tell? I heard them on my phone.”  
He lifted his brows, “Come on, it wasn't like you heard them doing it or something, so don't make that much of a show out of it. There could be a thousand reasons why she was there.” He pretended to knock at my forehead, “I feel like this dork has managed to make quite a damage up here.”  
I put his fist down and looked at him seriously, “Sorry, I'm not in the mood for jokes.”  
He sighed and put his hands in his pocket, “If you don't believe me, then just go ask him on Saturday. Then you'll know for sure.”  
I hesitated and he gave me a reassuring gaze before he started making his way home, “You've got nothing to lose, Kise. And thank you for telling me.”  
When I finally wanted to say something Kasamatsu was already gone. I ran my fingers through my hair and made up my mind. He was right, I wouldn't lose anything by simply asking him. And the more I thought about it that way, the more obvious it became. Most of my last weeks problems were simply caused by my lack of confidence to just talk to people. To Aomine. I sighed.  
Love was not an easy thing.

*~*~*

As I already predicted my girlfriend dumped me only two days later. I might sound rude but I actually couldn't care less. My mind was full of Aomine and more Aomine and I spent most of my days thinking about a way I could approach him at this party. Without actually admitting it to myself, Kasamatsus words had brought me back to my feet and I was finally even looking forward to Saturday. Somehow it would turn out right. Somehow.

Saturday evening came faster as I thought and the next thing I knew was seeing myself in the bathroom mirror trying to fix my hair to my satisfaction. Which wasn't that easy because this time I had this urge to look as good as possible. It was the first meeting with Aomine after a long time (after that thing) and I wanted to make a good impression. Chuckling at my own dumb behavior I tried to fix my hair with some gel. I didn't know where my optimism came from, since I still couldn't think of one good explanation for this Aomine and Momoi thingy. But I was glad to fully be myself again. I just wasn't that type of guy.  
Finally content with my looks I left the bathroom and searched for my shoes. Then I searched for my phone and after that for my key. I felt like being trapped in a search game and it took forever to find everything, Geez, I really was nervous.

The Kaijo team met up at agreed place which was just a few blogs away from the apartment the party would take place. I didn't know the location they had chosen but I believed in that little Seirin girl that she would have chosen the right place. And I was right, it was pretty cool. They had turned a whole apartment into their personal domain, a big banner with the words “Seirin” and “Champions” along with the names of all their members introduced all guests. Muffled music could be heard already from outside and I could tell from all the people standing at the entrance that this party was really big. They really do want to show their victory, huh? I found it amusing and somehow sweet they seemed to be so happy about their victory at the Wintercup they put this much effort into celebrating it. Now it felt even more like they really deserved it. They were so much different from Teiko.

“Oh hey, finally!” one of the Seirin members, I guess Hyuuga was his name, approached us as we arrived, “Welcome! I hope you guys are gonna have some fun.”  
Kasamatsu took the word, “Sorry, we're a bit late. Some of us can't be ready in time.” His words were so sharp it felt like they drilled a hole in my face. Hey, I had my reasons.  
Hyuuga laughed, “No problem. Seems like we're almost complete now. The only other team yet to arrive is...”  
...Touou.  
“...Touou.” Told you. Wasn't expecting something else.  
“Well, I have to go now or Riko will kill me for not doing my job at the bar.” He still smiled as he lifted his hand to make his temporary goodbye. We stood at our place a few more seconds to check out the whole building before we decided to get a look from inside.  
It wasn't really dark inside yet, so I guess they wanted to wait for everyone to arrive before they got the party going. I smiled at the thought of celebrating their victory with Seirin and the others from former Teiko. This smile became even bigger when I imagined spending one drink after another for Midorima to make him lighten up a bit. Before I knew this point was added to my to-do list.  
Me and my team sticked together for some time until Kagami came over and welcomed us much more openly than he usually did. Maybe even he was friendly to everyone when they had to celebrate something like that. Or he already had some drinks, I couldn't really tell. Although I respected his abilities, his character still wasn't that appealing to me. But I knew how much Kuroko liked him so I really tried to overlook it.  
“Man, I hope...,” Kagamis gaze focused something behind me and I didn't know why I stiffened immediately. Oh well, I guess I did know why.  
Kagami grinned half amused half mockingly, “There you are, you idiots!” He made his way though the crowd and my eyes followed him. The first one of them I recognized was Sakurai who was of course apologizing to everyone he accidentally touched by while walking through the crowd. I had the sudden urge to roll my eyes because I couldn't really understand this idiot. Maybe he should get a tattoo saying “I'm sorry” on his forehead, so he wouldn't have to repeat it every two seconds.  
Then I saw Imayoshi with his typical smile and his narrowed eyes scrutinizing every little detail in here. I couldn't remember the names of the other teammates and it was unimportant to me the very moment I saw Aomine. He looked like he was bored to hell and imagined like 1000 other places he'd rather be. But his half opened eyes, his messy hair and the way he slightly furrowed his brows were the most handsome things I had ever seen in my life. I felt my legs start shaking and my hands getting wet with sweat. Why was I reacting so much to him? I've seen him so many times, I knew how he looked like, I knew how he acted, I fucking knew him since middle school. This wasn't normal, was it? It couldn't be normal for someone like me to react so physically to another person. I felt like a complete idiot but I just couldn't help it. All I could do was stare.  
Suddenly I felt Kasamatsus hand on my shoulder, “Dude, calm down. You're shaking like you've just seen a ghost or something.”  
I took a deep breath and tried to calm down, “I know. It's just … you know...”  
He knew, “Aomine isn't a ghost. Just go and say hello.”  
 _Yeah sure. Goodbye_.  
I watched Kagami telling some dumb jokes and making 95% of the Touou team at least chuckle a bit. And with 95% I mean everyone except Aomine. The way he just snorted annoyed was like the coolest thing ever to me and at the same time I shook my head uncomprehendingly. I sounded like one of those stereotypical school girls that was desperately trying to get attention from her crush. Honestly, I didn't feel a difference between them and me by now.

Kasamatsu sighed exasperated, “How old are you? 12? Geez man, get your act together! You never seemed to have any problems with talking to him.”  
I shrugged. That seemed long ago. Years. Decades. Centuries. I don't know. At least I knew it was before my retransfer into kindergarten. When my mind hadn't been full of food and Aomine, especially Aomine.  
Coarse hands pushed my back and shoved me forward, “You owe me something, Kise Ryouta. I hope you know that.” I heard Kasamatsu hiss as he put all possible effort into bringing my new rock-self to move. It had to look ridiculous for the Kaijo team as well as for basically everyone else and I didn't want to know what they were thinking about us right now.  
Somehow he managed to make me approach him so far it was impossible for Aomine to overlook me. As I became aware of that my legs started to move by themselves again so that I didn't look like a complete idiot in front of him. _Nothing to rescue here, friend._  
Another clap by Kasamatsu on the back and suddenly he stood beside me, greeting the team: “What's up guys? So you finally made your way here?”  
I knew his attempted smalltalk was supposed to slowly take away my shyness and I was really grateful for that, but with another gaze to Aomine I knew that this evening was going to be one hell of a ride.  
“Yeah well, we're a bit late because we had to pick up Aomine from some goddamn rooftop.” A blonde guy was speaking now, but I really didn't remember his name. He threw some gazes to Aomine but he was just ignoring them as he ignored almost everything else. What startled me immensely, though, was the fact that he wasn't staring wholes in the air, but was looking at me. Directly. I didn't know what to do, so I did everything else except for meeting his gaze. I scratched my head, threw some dumb comments at the ongoing smalltalk and shifted my weight from one leg to another. Goodbye confident Kise, hello awkward little girl.  
After some minutes and his ongoing stare I really started to feel uncomfortable. I mean, didn't he see I was struggling? Why the hell was he looking at me anyways?  
Caught up in my thoughts, I felt a hand on my shoulders once again. Assuming it was Kasamatsu again I made an unwilling noise and pushed the hand away. I was really thankful for his help but right now I needed a break. And some cool water.  
It took some time for me to actively realize it had not been Kasamatsus hand I'd shoved off my shoulder. Aomines eyes narrowed as he slowly put his hand down again, analyzing my face. I swallowed and breathed out a little, “Oh...”  
For like one second I met his gaze directly and saw him looking at me with his typical arrogant expression. Next thing I saw was his mouth opening and spitting out the words, “I guess we need to talk.” I didn't know if I should be happy at this statement or panicking. His warm hand grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the others. I looked at Kasamatsu, my eyes widened with panic, but he just looked at me with a gaze on his face that said, _Do it already, idiot. And don't fuck it up._

I didn't knew where Aomine was heading until we stood in a rather quiet corner of this big room where the loud music wasn't so loud and the lights weren't as confusing. He let go of my arm and didn't say a word. The fact that it was now dark enough to not see his face clearly anymore gave me back a bit of my courage, “So... what is it?”  
Was it just imagination or did his voice sound darker than normally?  
“That's my question to ask.”  
Now it was time to play dumb I decided, “What do you mean?”  
He snorted, “What's your fucking problem? I haven't forgotten your weird phone call and right now you look like you want to puke just because I'm here.”  
For lack of a better reaction I laughed nervously, “What are you talking about?”  
His hand made a fast movement towards me as if he wanted to grab my collar, but he seemed to hold himself back, “Are you trying to live up to that model stereotype or what? Because you're acting like a stupid idiot.”  
Ouch, that hurt a little. I knew it was just the way Aomine was and normally I would just lift a brow to that, but I wasn't normal right now. And so I was silent for a second, feverishly thinking about what to say or do now. The coward part of me just wanted to get away from him, but there was another part that was sick of ducking, because this wasn't me.  
I managed to look at him directly, “I'm not, Aomine.” I wasn't adding a -cchi to his name so he would maybe realize I was being serious right now. His eyes told me that he was listening and this somehow gave me the courage to scratch the ominous topic, “I-I just...” I stopped shortly, took a deep breath and started again, “Firstly, I'm still sorry for that dumb call. I think... it was just a stupid idea.”  
He shrugged, “I don't care. It was just a call. It's not like you kept me awake half of the night.” He came one step closer, “What I'd like to now is what's going on. I hate it if people keep secrets from me, so spit it out.”  
I felt nervous, but now was no going back, “Was Momoicchi with you back then?” I knew she had been there, but I just somehow wanted to approach that topic.  
He lifted one brow and his dark eyes seemed to see through mine. It felt electrifying: “I think you heard her pretty well.”  
The fact that he didn't add something didn't help my confidence, “Umm... does this happen more often or something?” By now he should clearly know where I was heading.  
“It was the first time.” He really wanted me to suffer, didn't he? I took a deep breath, “So you and Momoicchi... are you...” I almost had it, almost. But then the worst thing that could possibly happen, happened.  
“There you are!” I heard her voice and I immediately felt pushed back to the last moment her voice was carried to my ear. Was this becoming some sort of joke or something? If this was the case, it wasn't funny. Not even close to.  
Momoi clung herself on Aomine and seemed to be in such a good mood I felt like throwing up.  
“What are you two up to?” she asked in her brightest voice. I never really had anything against Momoi, but her smile made me so angry I suddenly felt the urge to hit her right in the face. The very moment she added an innocent, “Dai-chan?” I had enough. Sending a death glare towards her I just said: “Nothing.” And left them. I tried to be calm but my mind was spinning again. Why was she touching him like that? Why didn't he do anything about it? Why wouldn't she just let me ask him this short question in private, so I could get it over with? I found myself sitting at the bar staring holes into the air. Maybe her showing up was answer enough. Maybe she was sent to not make Aomine answer that question by himself.  
I ordered a drink, thinking that perhaps it would make me feel a bit less shitty. Talking to anyone didn't seem like an appealing option anymore so I just sat there brooding over something I couldn't find an answer for.  
“God damn, you're the greatest idiot in history, you know that?” I just mumbled something and took a sip from my drink. The mixture was strong but it just suited my demand. I took more and more of it until I felt Kasamatsu grabbing it out of my hands, “This won't solve your problem, moron.” I looked at him angrily and tried to get back what was mine, “Give it back!”  
He was dead serious, “No. Not until you stop being like that.”  
My voice grew louder, “Really? Now _I'm_ the one at fault? Then tell me what I should change, because I _don't know_.“  
His mouth opened to tell me something but closed again without saying anything. He looked at me but I couldn't really get something out of that gaze. The next thing he did was smashing the drink so hard on the counter that half the remaining liquid splashed out of it. Than he leaned forward and hissed, “You seem to need some fresh air.” He grabbed my arm the way Aomine had before and pulled me away from the bar. That made me even angrier than before. Why wouldn't anyone let me walk alone? I was no little kid who needed help by others. I shook his grip off, “I can walk by myself!”  
“Fine!” He sounded angry as hell but he didn't leave my side until we were outside. It had become dark by now and it was already getting really cold. I took a deep breath and suppressed a little shiver the cold had caused. I hated to admit it but Kasamatsu was right: the cold air was helping with cooling me down again. Suddenly I felt exhausted.  
“You stay here and don't even move a muscle. I'll go get our jackets.”  
I shrugged and watched him get inside again. He was really trying to help me but right now I couldn't bring myself to thank him. Not when all his effort and my struggling didn't get me anywhere but where I stood now. Angry and sad and just sick of everything.  
I almost had to laugh when the next person I saw coming out of the house was Aomine. _Come on, here's my wound, rub some salt in it._ I wanted to turn around and walk away, but seemingly he was searching for me and therefore wouldn't let me do as I pleased.  
“Stop.”  
Before I could realize it he was standing in front of me and hindered any of my effort to get away from him. _Damn him and his quick hot ass_. I couldn't really see his eyes in the dark but I knew he was scrutinizing my face. And I hated it, “Just get lost!”  
I tried to run away but he grabbed my shoulders and wouldn't let me: “Leave me alone!”  
After a few unsuccessful attempts at getting away, I resigned and felt my power slowly vanishing. It was Aomine holding me after all, so I knew my body wouldn't hold on long enough. But his grip didn't become weaker, even though it was obvious I wouldn't get away anymore.  
“Now you tell me what the actual fuck is wrong with you.”  
I snorted, “I have a better idea. Why don't you go to Momoi and talk to her about your nightly adventures? She really seems to need your affection!”  
I felt his fingers twitch at my words, “What are you talking about?”  
“Oh come on! You insult me because I ask questions like that and now you're not even a bit different!”  
“Kise.” he was coming closer, his brows more furrowed than I have ever seen them. “If you're not telling me right now what your problem is, I will fucking punch you in the face.”  
My breath was shaky as I looked him deep in the eyes. I ignored my pounding heart and tried to sound as calm as possible, “Tell me the truth. Are Momoi and you … a couple?”  
His eyes widened and a small gap opened between his lips. I observed every detail in his reaction and with every second of him not answering me I felt my heart sink a little more.  
Then he suddenly let go of my shoulders and turned around while bending over and making a really strange noise. I lifted a brow and tried to analyze what that could be until realization hit me like a bitch.  
He was laughing.  
And that laugh coming from Aomine was such a weird noise, because I'd never heard him doing that. Not even in middle school and that meant something. And I was too confused to say anything.  
It took quite some time until he calmed down again and turned back at me. He was shaking his head and even in the dark I could see that his face was red from laughing. He sounded very amused as he started talking again: “Kise, you're priceless. That was your problem? I really thought you had some serious issues.”  
I bit my lip, “Oh sorry if my problems aren't ...” I was really going for a rant but stopped immediately when I saw Aomines face right in front of mine. I could see every beautiful inch of it. He was perfect. He was everything I ever wanted in life.  
Nevertheless, I made one last weak effort to say something, which was brutally destroyed by the words “Oh just shut up!” and his lips roughly brushing against mine. Okay, that had to be a dream. I mean, seriously. Had my brain taken so much damage it started to make me hallucinate? And on which planet was Aomine the one to kiss me first?  
Turning off my stupid thoughts, I wrapped my hands tightly around his body and immediately deepened the kiss, feeling the taste of his lips, the smell of his skin and his hands on my back. Suddenly, it didn't matter if it was one of my hallucinations or not. It was all irrelevant. I could hold him and move my lips against his and that was everything I ever wished for.

Way too early I felt his hands on my chest, slowly pushing me away from him. I sighed, put my arms down and looked up at him. His face was different from all the Aomine-faces I've ever seen. He almost looked like he wasn't bored to hell.  
“You're so damn stupid, Kise.”  
“Who the hell are you?” that was a serious question. That couldn't be Aomine, could it? Was it even possible that there was another Aomine behind this stupid dork? Because that was the only explanation. Or Aliens. But that was another cup of tea.  
He looked at me in a way that said why don't you just shut up? Oh hell no. I had about three million questions and I wouldn't shut up until he had answered all of them to my satisfaction.  
 _I just don't really know how to put them, yet._  
Aomine just shook his head again, letting out a deep sigh, “Why the hell would you think I date Satsuki? If I really wanted to do that I would have done it long ago.”  
“Well, maybe I'm wrong but you don't seem like the type of guy who just randomly lets friends sleep in his room.”  
“Hey that wasn't my fault! Satsuki had one of her disgusting emotion outbursts when she came over. She always complains about Kuroko not loving her and I'm always forced to listen to them while zapping through TV. One that day her outburst was of a bigger kind and she ended up whining until late night. I was too lazy to guide her home so I just gave her a mattress to sleep on. It's not my fault she wakes up at every little peep that's going on.”  
“Why the hell didn't you tell me that earlier?”  
His eyes got their slightly arrogant look, “You could have told me clearly, idiot.”  
I felt like the word idiot was used a little too much for me recently. Okay maybe it was actually the best way to describe my stupid lovesick behavior.  
“But how did you figure out my … you know... feelings?” That sentence really didn't like to come out of my mouth. He silently watched me as I was struggling with more words, “And that you seem to… like me as well?”  
Now he looked both contemplative and mocking which was a weird combination, “Actually I haven't figured out anything yet. I just wanted you to shut up for once.”  
Looking at my change of expression he chuckled mockingly and lifted a brow: “Man, you sure are easily unsettled.”  
“Fuck you.”  
He ran his fingers through my hair and against my will I immediately leaned into this touch.  
“You shouldn't worry. Actually I ...did like it.” now he was mumbling and I was the one to react. Frankly, didn't really know what to think about that, but I guess that was everything you could possibly expect from a Aomine Daiki, so that made me happy.  
“Then what about a round two?” I didn't know where I took that from but I was glad my courage seemed to be back. I glared at his lips and leaned forward again, my eyes slowly closing. I had to suppress a relieved sigh as I had the joy to feel his lips once more. Time melted away as I felt his tongue parting my lips and conquering my whole mouth. Because time couldn't possibly exist when Aomine Daiki put his hands on my body. Other people couldn't possibly exist when I felt Aomine Daiki pushing me lightly against the wall. My brain couldn't possibly exist when Aomine Daiki sighed into our kiss and wouldn't let me go for what feels like the rest of the night.

Sometime along the way I managed to ask him why he had been searching me outside anyways.  
“Your teammate suddenly appeared in front of me and told me he'd go kill my mother if I didn't look for you. Even I was scared of his face.”  
I definitely owed him something. Maybe a house or something of that dimension.

Well, if that thing was going to be easy for us, was something nobody could tell by now. But there was already one thing I could say for sure:  
Even if it doesn't seem to be easy at first glance,

some dreams do come true.


End file.
